wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sha'tar
| tabard = Sha'tar_Tabard.jpg }} The Sha'tar ('born of light') are the group of naaru that helped the Aldor, the order of draenei priests formerly led by Velen, reclaim Shattrath City. Their leader is A'dal, found on the Terrace of Light. The Sha'tar are aided by the Aldor and their rivals, the blood elf faction known as the Scryers. Both factions fight for the favor of the naaru so that they may be assisted in the war by the naaru's powers. Both Alliance and Horde players start as neutral towards Sha'tar. Players can increase their Sha'tar reputation through various quests, by raising their reputation with the Aldor or Scryers, and by adventuring in Tempest Keep. History Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about the Sha'tar: :Shattrath City, meaning "dwelling of light," was once the draenei capital. When the Burning Legion turned the orcs against the draenei, the fiercest battle was fought there. The draenei fought valiantly, but in the end, the city fell. Shattrath City was left in ruins and darkness until the Sha'tar arrived. The Sha'tar or "born of light," are the naaru who came to Outland to fight the demons of the Burning Legion. With the help of the Aldor, the city has been largely rebuilt and the Sha'tar have assumed leadership. They have managed to unify the diametrically opposed factions of the Aldor and the Scryers in a common goal: defeating the Burning Legion. Reputation thumb|The Naaru A'dal, leader of the Sha'tar Strategy Until Honored Reputation can be gained from Scryer and Aldor token turn-ins. , and (Scryers) or , and (Aldor) only grant Sha'tar rep in addition to rep with the respective faction before honored and the amount of reputation is reduced by half. Note this reputation gain does not show up in the combat logs, but can be verified by looking at your reputation panel. You also can get Sha'tar rep for completing Scryer/Aldor reputation quests. For example, rewards 3500 Scryer reputation upon completion, and awards 1750 Sha'tar reputation simultaneously. This rep bonus only occurs before honored. Reputation can also be gained by running Tempest Keep: Botanica, Arcatraz and Mechanar. Through Exalted After exhausting the rep rewards from Aldor/Scryer turn-ins and Mechanar runs, players may wish to complete the few Sha'tar quests available. In addition to the quests, instance runs in Tempest Keep: Botanica, Arcatraz and Mechanar will continue to grant rep. Rewards Items can be purchased from Almaador located Northwest of A'dal in the center of Shattrath City. He's standing to the right of the smaller naaru, G'eras, that sells equipment for Badges of Justice. Quests Terokkar Forest (1610 reputation) * (10 reputation) Haggard War Veteran (Shattrath City) * (250 reputation) Oakun (Terokkar Forest 31,76) ** (350 reputation) * (250 reputation) Vindicator Haylen (Terokkar Forest 49,76) ** (250 reputation) *** (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) Scout Navrin (Terokkar Forest 31,76) Auchindoun (1610 reputation) * (10 reputation) Ha'lei (Terokkar Forest 35, 65) ** (25 reputation) *** (250 reputation) **** (75 reputation) ***** (250 reputation) ****** (500 reputation) ******* (500 reputation) Greatfather Aldrimus (Terokkar Forest 35,65) Nagrand (1200 reputation) * (250 reputation) (Prereq: ) ** (250 reputation) *** (350 reputation) **** (350 reputation) ***** (The chain continues, but gives only Mag'har rep) Shadowmoon Valley (1650 reputation) * (1000 reputation) (Akama's Promise is the final reward quest for the Akama chain of quests.) * (150 reputation) ** (500 reputation) Shattrath City (5010 reputation) * (1000 reputation) (Prereq: ) ** (1000 reputation) *** (1000 reputation) * (10 reputation) (Prereq: ) ** (500 reputation) ** (500 reputation) ** (500 reputation) *** (500 reputation) (Requires completion of the three previous Trial quests) Total Reputation From Quests * Alliance: 9880 (25 quests) * Horde: 11080 (29 quests) External links Sha'tar